Elen and Winifred
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: What if Harry Potter had two sisters and the three Potter siblings were triplets? And what if there had never been a case of magical triplets and the Potter triplets were the first? What if they were also descended from the 4 founders as well? This is the first installment of the adventures of Elen, Winifred, and Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is my first ever fanfic and is still a work in progress. Anyways Read, review, enjoy! Flames will be ignored! And please note that all stories I post WILL be finished, it just may take a little bit of time. I do not own anyone, except for Elen and Winifred. Basically if you recognize it from the Potter verse it isn't mine, it is the amazing JK Rowling's!**_

Prologue- Lilly's Diary-

August 1, 1980

Diary,

What a day yesterday was, I finally gave birth, James and I were shocked that it wasn't the one boy we were expecting but triplets! Imagine our surprise when little Harry James arrived, then 10 minutes later his sister Elen Ifanwy surfaces, followed by the littlest Winifred Magge. James has gone to get Sirius and Dumbledore to share with them the shocking arrival of the two little girls. They all look so much like their father, we know we were in danger when we found out that we would be receiving Harry but we were not about to break our family apart and weaken it by sending the girls away. I'll write again later, one is crying and if you don't get to the crier quickly enough the other two will join in.

Later-

Got to the babies in time and no sooner had I gotten Winnie back to sleep than James and Sirius arrived. James immediately brought him to the nursery to show him the three new Potters. He looked in the cradles'; I had already put their initials on each one.

"W.M.P, E.I.P, and H.J.P," he read aloud "I know what H.J.P stands for, but what about the other two he asked?"

"Sirius I would like to introduce you to Harry James, Winifred Magge, and little Elen Ifanwy Potter" James said beaming.

"I'm so happy for you guys" He said clapping James on the back

"Sirius, there is one more thing we ask, could you be their godfather?" I asked James' hand was on my shoulder and I knew he was nodding to back me up.

"Sure, what are brothers for? Now let's get a picture of the happy family shall we" he said whipping out a camera.

I held the girls and James off to my side held Harry, it was perfect. He took three identical pictures.

Dumbledore arrived an hour after Sirius and he was just as happy and shocked as Sirius had been, because he was expecting to me one new Potter, not three! Well there they go again I'll write again when I can.

August 1, 1981

Diary,

Has it really been a year? The triplets started walking and talking recently. They look so much like James, except all three seem to have inherited my eyes. Sirius got them each a toy broomstick for their birthday, as if James and I weren't having enough problems keeping up with them between walking and crawling now we have to worry about them flying as well! The poor cat seems as if it's about ready to have a nervous breakdown because Harry seems particularly fond of chasing it around. He also broke the vase my sister sent to me but then again I've been looking forward to getting rid of it for ages and not seem rude, while she may not know I would and I would still feel just as bad. James is beginning to get restless but he-who-must-not-be-named has been being spotted ever closer to our location and on top of that Dumbledore took his invisibility cloak last week. But we both know this will not last forever and as long as we stay positive I'm sure things will be fine. Well it's feeding time at the zoo so I will write again when I can.

October 31, 1981

Diary,

It's Halloween and I feel bad that we cannot take the children out trick or treating but you know who has again been sited, but this time in this very town! I'm begging to worry that he-


	2. Chapter 1- Reunions

_**~AN~ **_

_**Hey guys! It is update day :D and Legally I am forced to tell you that I own nothing that you recognize :( I do own Elen and Winifred so I guess that is something...then again not really xD Anyways on with the reading! Enjoy!**_

* * *

10 years later

Elen's POV

I woke up and immediately the tears started. I couldn't help it I had that dream again. The one about the lady with red hair, a baby boy and two girls and then a bright flash of green light a man's cold laughter then another flash and the most intense pain I had ever felt. The lightning bolt scar on my wrist ached duly but so did my head and shoulder, weird. I knew the cut on my wrist had been what led me here, to the all-girls orphanage in northern England. My parents had been killed in some terrible accident, I was told that my sister and brother had also perished in the same accident and that I was the sole survivor of an immense tragedy. As my 11th birthday came closer and I started to doubt this theory as I would get random thoughts that I had no clue where they came from like Dudley is a spoiled git which left me wondering who the hell Dudley was, or when I suddenly had the urge to slap some girl named Sara Nolan. There were also times when I was being chased by Shelby McKnight and she slipped on ice, the thing was this happened during the middle of July. I was also able to make plants grow year round, when I would go outside in the winter I would go over to the dead lily plants and make one grow and I would pick one to have in my room.

I looked up at my plain ceiling and began to twirl my locket in my hand as I laid there thinking, it had my initials E.I.P in fancy writing, only problem was it seemed to be jammed. That's when I remembered that today was my birthday, yippee, not. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. It joined with my only semi friend Judith Smith, we were far from close but she was the only one that didn't tease me for the strange things that happened around me. I heard a knock on her side.

"I'll be done in a second" I told her

"Ok" I heard her say.

When I finished I opened her side to let her know I was finished and closed my side. I sat down back on my bed, I really need to get dressed I thought. I threw on a pair of shorts and a plain green tee shirt. Things had been stranger than normal around this place, I had been getting letters but every time the director of the orphanage would just say it was junk and throw it away.

"Elen?" I heard Miss. White say as she gently knocked on my door

"Yes Miss. White" I called

"There is a rather unusual man waiting in the parlor to talk with you" She said peaking in the door.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minuet" I told her.

I got up and threw my green flip flops on, I actually hate green but it's all the orphanage had for hand-me downs that fit me, I was tall and rather scrawny for my age so green it was.

I quickly walked downstairs to the parlor and Miss. White told me to go right in.

I opened the door and was greeted by a truly strange man, he was at least 7 feet tall and he was so big around that he blocked the bay window from view. He had a big bushy beard that hid all but his friendly looking black eyes.

"Ah you must be Miss. Potter, you look just like yer father but ye have yer mother's eye's" The man's voice boomed.

"Yes, I'm Elen Potter sir." I said trying to keep calm.

"Well Happy Birthday Elen. I'm Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" He said

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hagrid but what is Hogwarts?"

"Jus' call me Hagrid, and it's a school for witches and wizards such as ye self"

"Wait did you say I'm a witch?!" I said leaning against the wall for support

"That's right yer a witch Elen"

"I can't believe this, this is a practical joke right?" I asked.

"'Ere ya go" He said producing a letter

It was addressed to me I opened the seal on the back. I read through it five times before looking up. I pushed my hair back from my face

"So I guess we go get my supplies now?" I asked

"Well we 'ave two more things to do" he said

"Oh ok" I said "So when do we leave?" As worried as I was I was so ready to be rid of this place.

"As soon as I talk to Miss. White" he said

"Ok" I said

I waited thinking in the parlor as he made the necessary arrangements, I couldn't wait to get out of here. When I realized I hadn't packed. When Hagrid came back I asked him if I should go pack and he said we would come back to do that but that I should change. I ran upstairs and quickly changed to a pair of jeans and sneakers. I then decided to change into the one red shirt I had on. I also grabbed a sweat shirt and ran downstairs.

"Ready" I said

"Got yer list?" Hagrid asked

"Sure do"

"Then we're off."

We got on train headed to the coast, and then we got on one headed south. We ended up at another orphanage near the border of Wales. We were led into a waiting room by a nun.

Winifred POV

Well my 11th Birthday has so far gone about as well as every other, it's not my fault that Sara Nolan ended up with bubble gum colored hair after she made fun of me. Or that Tabitha Jones was found tangled up in a basketball net the day before. Ugh I thought my wrist and head were tingling as was the lightning bolt shaped scar on my shoulder. It was likely a result of the dream I had about a woman and three babies, a really evil man two flashes of green light and a searing pain in my shoulder wrist and head. I was fiddling with my locket trying to get it open when Sister Anne said I had visitors. Of all the nuns that ran this place Sister Anne was my favorite, but just barely.

I followed her down to the visitor's room. There was a ginormous man standing to the side and a girl about my age that looked exactly like me! My hand grasped my locket

"Hello" I said

"Ah you must be Winifred" he boomed

"Yes sir" I said to the big man.

"Well in that case Happy Birthday Winifred. I am Rebeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." He said handing me a letter.

I opened it and read through around twice before I finally said something.

"So all of those strange things happening around are because I'm a witch?" I asked

"Yes" He said.

I waited a minuet and then started laughing.

"Trust him, I just found out I'm one too" The girl said jumping up from the couch.

She even sounds like me I thought to myself.

"I…um….ok, so what now"

"Well I'm going to talk ter talk ter the lady in charge then we have one more stop before we can get yer stuff." Hagrid said.

He left the room leaving me with the girl.

"I'm Elen, Elen Potter" She said

"Really?! That's my last name too! I'm Winifred Potter" I said.

"Today's your Birthday?"

"Well Tomorrow Technically, I was born July 31st" I said

"Me too" she said astounded.

I looked and saw that right where the throbbing in my wrist had come from she had a matching scar to the one on my shoulder.

"Hey you have one too" I said she looked at me "the scar" I turned my arm to show her the small lightning shaped scar halfway between my underarm and my elbow.

"Whoa" she said and then her eyes drifted to my neck and locked on the locket I had "Have you got yours open?" She asked

"No, you have one too?"

"yes" She said pulling on a tiny silver chain producing an identical locket to mine. The only difference is that on her's was the initials E.I.P whereas mine had my initials W.M.P.

"What's your middle name?" I asked Elen

"Ifanwy, what's yours?" she asked

"Magge" I said, _wow both duds of a middle name!_

"Do you ever get thoughts that seem out of place?"

"Yes, I also get pains in my wrist shoulder and head"

"Me too, especially after a dream with a really weird green light" She said

"I have the same dream" this is too freaky! I added to myself

"Winifred, do you think we could be twins?" She asked

"Please call me Winnie, and I think the odds are in our favor on that." I said

She smiled the same one that I had and gave me a hug.

"Well we 'ave a long journey ahead bes' be goin'" Hagrid said coming back in the room. He smiled when he saw us hugging. "Figured it out have ye, well there is one more surprise so we mus' be off."

So I found I had a twin but something still didn't feel right, like there's another family member out there. On the train ride to the coast Elen and I talked about our pasts and I even asked her if she felt like there was still another piece of our family out there and she felt the same way. We also realized that we had twin telepathy, we had this knack for finishing each other's sentences, it was awesome. Elen presented me with the best friend I have always wanted.

Elen POV

_Wow! Just wow! I couldn't believe I had a twin! It still felt like someone was missing but at least I knew I wasn't as alone as I thought. The whole twin telepathy thing was so awesome! This whole thing was awesome._ We reached the coast and boy was it stormy out.

"Righ' well we ter us some magic ter get across" Hagrid said.

I looked at Winnie and I'm sure our faces formed a mirror of fear.

"It's alrigh' you two, each of yer grab my hand and close yer eyes, o' and don' let go" He said

I swallowed and did as he said, it felt like I was being squeezed through a tube of tooth paste. Then just as suddenly it was over and I was dizzy.

"I never want to do that again" I said balancing myself.

Hagrid laughed as we followed him to the door of a broken down shack. He knocked a couple times before just completely knocking it down.

"Come on you two" he said walking into the dilapidated hut.

We scrambled in after him and he put the door back into the doorway.

We moved to a corner and everyone in the small dank room seemed too preoccupied by the big man in front of the door to take and heed of the girls that scurried in after him.

"Sorry 'bout tha'" Hagrid boomed as he placed the doors back on its hinges.

"I demand that you leave at once sir" A huge man said standing on the steps.

He had a mustache that reminded me of a walrus and he looked to be the size of a small walrus as well. He looked slightly purple and I noticed that he had a triple chin and no neck. He was tall but as Hagrid walked over to him he still seemed tiny.

"Dry up Dursley ye great prune" Hagrid said as he turned the barrel of his shot gun towards the ceiling.

Weather out of sheer terror or unconscious reflexes as Hagrid turned the gun up the man shot the gun and it went straight through the ceiling and into the bedroom.

Hagrid then turned to the only visible boy in the room. He looked like a smaller, well younger version of the big man the stairs and called him Harry. The boy stuttered that he was not Harry and tried to cram himself even father than he already was into the window. Just then a boy that looked exactly like both me and Winnie, except that he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead stepped from behind the fireplace and proclaimed that he was Harry.

"Oh" Hagrid looked back at us and beckoned for us to go join the boy named Harry.

As we walked forward I could feel the eyes of the people on the stairs and the boy that squished himself into the window on us. The other skinny boy looked at us with shock. When we got into the light created by the fire I heard the scrawny women on the stairs gasp.

"There are three of them" I heard her whisper.

Just then a large tawny owl started pecking at the window we had been standing at. I rushed forward and opened it. The owl flew in the window circled the room and dropped a letter in the women's hand and flew back out of the still open window. I quickly shut it and ran back and stood on the right side of Harry.

"Harry, Elen, and Winifred Happy birthday." Hagrid beamed and handed Harry a cake.

Harry said thank you and then asked Hagrid who he was. Hagrid explained as he had with both me and Winnie. He asked what Hogwarts was.

"Blimey Harry didn't yeh eve' wonde' where yer parents learn'd it all?" Hagrid asked I could tell that he expected Harry would be the easiest of the three of us to convince as he had grown up with family and not in an orphanage like me and Winnie had.

"Learned all what?" Harry asked "And I have sisters?"

"Yup" I said

"I'm Winnie"

"And I'm Elen" we said switching back and forth. We then wrapped Harry in a group hug and I felt as if I had finally found my whole family.

Hagrid then told Harry he was a wizard, Harry didn't believe it and then there was an outburst from the big fat man behind us. I looked back and saw that the woman was still staring at the letter unopened. It had started to smoke and move like it wanted to be read and by not opening it yet it was insulted. Then there was an outburst from the woman about her sister. And then Harry yelled back at her. Hagrid, the man and women and Harry were all glaring at each other when the envelope opened itself and started saying, what I assume was written.

"_Petunia Dursley,_

_It is my very fortunate pleasure to inform you that from now until they turn 17 Miss Elen Ifanwy Potter and Miss Winifred Magge Potter will be joining Mr. Harry Potter and your…charming family, for summer holidays. _

_You're most honored,_

_Severus Snape_"

After it finished the letter burst into flames. I was shocked and I could tell everyone else was too because until then I could only speculate that Harry was indeed my brother and that letter seemed to prove it.

"Three, there are THREE of them?!" The man burst. He looked like he was at the edge of a nervous breakdown. "Well too bad we only have one spare room left and that is for my sister when she visits" the man said with a grin like he had finally gotten the upper hand.

"Vernon we have to keep them too, they can sleep in Harry's room on cots but you know we have to take them too" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

While I wanted to spend time with my brother and sister I didn't want to be with my darling aunt uncle and cousin. Just then Hagrid spun around whipping out a pink umbrella. A light flashed from the end and then the bigger boy had a pig's tail protruding from his fat behind. I nearly collapsed into hysterics but then I knew that would not help he situation and instead giggled quietly to myself, I could hear Harry and Winnie doing the same thing. The boy shot upstairs and was followed by his father and mother.

"Well we 'ave an early mornin' tomorrow so we bes' be getting' some sleep." Hagrid said.

"Ok" I yawned.

That night Winnie, Harry and I cuddled under Hagrid's oversize coat on the floor.

-Winnie POV-

As Hagrid seemed to make everyone uneasy in the room I couldn't help but smile. Somehow I knew that Elen and I had a brother here somewhere but I couldn't see in the dark little room. I reached out with my mind searching for him but found nothing but the only already mind of Elen.

'_Elen, I know we have a brother here but I can't find him, why do you think that is?'_

'_I don't know but I couldn't feel your mind until after I was sure you were my sister and we hugged so maybe we need to accept each other and know of each other's existence before the whole telepathy thing can work?'_

'_I guess but I used to get random thoughts, do you think that because we were separated for so long our telepathy is like our magic?'_

'_What do you mean?'_ She asked

'_Well you know how Hagrid asked if any strange things happened when I was scared or upset?'_

'_Yeah, he said the same to me but what does that have to do….Oh, you mean we could only tell what each other were thinking when we were upset or scared or under pressure?'_

'_Yes'_ I told her

'_It's definitely possible, and probably the most likely because, it could also have been a protection thing with us because I have a feeling that we are in grave danger because of who we are.'_ She said

'_Me too'_ I said.

I withdrew from our conversation and got lost in thought until I felt her pull me forward. We joined the boy who had recently stepped from behind the fire place. Elen and I had both gasped. He looked exactly like us. When I saw the scar on his forehead my hand instinctively went to arm to touch where my matching one was. From there the night turned into a complete fiasco with an owl dropping a letter in the woman's hands then an angry conversation between who I assumed were our aunt and uncle Hagrid and Harry. Then me and Elen introducing ourselves and hugging him, the feeling of completing the family washing over me. Then the letter opening itself in frustration to declare Elen would be spending our summers with them and finally ending with the other boy in the room receiving a pig's tail from a pink umbrella Hagrid produced. As we got ready for bed I opened my mind again to see if I could find Harry and this time I did. Satisfied snuggled next to my brother under Hagrid's coat, not bothering to say a thing because I didn't want to push it too much in one night.

* * *

_**~AN~**_

_**I hope you guys liked it the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day. I already have it edited and stuff but I don't want you to have everything I have done immediately as it gives no time for me to write new stuff and keep a normal life and update schedule in balance. Anyways leave a review of your thoughts and junk! Flames will be sent to Hades.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

_**AN: I am sorry that this took a little longer to post. I am trying to create a schedule that I stick to but I also have issues with procrastination so that is going about as well as expected xD Anyway if you recognize it from the Potterverse it is not mine, nor will it ever be. Elen and Winifred I can lay a claim on though :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

-Elen POV-

I woke up in the morning to the sound of sausage sizzling in a pan, it made me think I was back in the orphanage but then I felt someone move beside me and that's when the events of the previous day came back to me. I opened my eyes to see my reflection, only my eyes were closed. Winnie. That means-

"Good morning Elen" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw that Harry was leaning against the couch "Good….morning" I said yawning.

"Oh good mornin' Elen" Hagrid said turning from the fire.

"How did you sleep" Harry asked

"Pretty good, and you?" I asked

"Surprisingly well" I said giggling.

I stretched and yawned again. I brushed the hair out of my face and started combing my long black hair with my fingers. Harry started staring at me and that's when I realized I had turned my wrist and my scar was visible. Hagrid was staring at it too.

"What?"

"you have a scar too?" Harry asked

"Yea, so does Winnie, on her shoulder." I said

Hagrid looked to be deep in thought about something.

"Really, I thought I was the only one that had it and it would also explain why my shoulder and wrist hurt some mornings when I got up" Harry said "That reminds me why did I get random thoughts and why did my wrist and shoulder hurt like my head did?" He continued

"Well me and Winnie had that happen too and we couldn't control our telepathy until we had met and accepted each other and we hugged" I said "Also last night we figured that until we were reunited our telepathy was like our magic and could only be used when we were hurt or upset, you know like when strange things happen we are usually upset and all that stuff.

"I guess but you guys didn't talk at all last night" Harry said.

'_Yes we did, but at the time you hadn't accepted us and we hadn't been truly reunited as of yet, last night by not only cuddling but with that group hug the Potter triplets were reunited and our telepathy with you was restored, Winnie's and mine had been restored when Hagrid introduced us at the orphanage that Winnie lived in.'_ I said telepathically.

Harry looked shocked when I spoke in his head

'_I'm going to leave your mind and what you need to do is reach out for me._' I told him.

After he nodded I withdrew my mind from his.

-Harry POV-

I imagined myself reaching for Elen only just with my thoughts. I felt the kindness and love flowing from her and I followed it. That's when I felt myself brush against her consciousness.

'_Elen?'_

'_Yup! You did great job Harry!'_ She cheered.

'_How did you and Winnie figure this out?'_ I asked

'_Instinct, but I think that because we have only been using it between two of at a time and we are still not really bonded I think that it will become permanent and we won't be able to shut each other completely out like we can now.'_

'_Oh I wonder why that is'_ I said

Who knows it could be because we were separated for so long and always thought we were the only one of our family but twin telepathy isn't usually a thing that can be turned on and off, but that's the best I can think of. She stated

"That is cool, but we should get Winifred up so we can have breakfast I'm ready to get away from the Dursleys', even if it is only for a few hours" I said

"Yeah I can see why" She giggled as I noticed that Winifred was moving.

-Winifred POV-

"Go…Go….good morning" I said speaking over a huge yawn.

"Hey sleepy head" Elen smiled

"Good morning Winifred" Harry beamed

"Harry, you are my brother call me Winnie" I told him yawning again.

"Well we will jus' have a spo' o' breakfast and then we'll be off" Hagrid said.

We all ate and then headed outside. We took a boat, than goodness, that Hagrid, with the help of his umbrella, made row itself across the water. Once we were on shore he sent it back and told us not to mention it that he is not supposed to use magic.

We then walked to town where we got on a train to London and then once we arrived in London we took a subway to somewhere in the center of the city. We got out and started walking as Harry read our supply list out loud.

"Hagrid, can we find all this in London?" Harry asked

"If yeh kno' where ta go" Hagrid said with a wink

We walked a little way more before stopping in a very run down and unsafe looking wooden structure.

'_This ought to be good'_ I said to Harry and Elen

'_Yeah, wonder what is in there?'_ Harry said, Elen I guess already alerted him to the telepathy

'_I don't know but I doubt we can get our stuff from just this one place'_ Elen said as we followed Hagrid inside.

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume?" A tallish man behind the bar said when we stepped in.

"'fraid not Tom I'm on official Hogwarts business gotta help the young Potters here buy their school supplies." He boomed.

At the name Potter the room fell into complete and total silence.

"Bless my soul it's Harry Potter, and he has sisters?" the man, Tom said finishing with a question.

From there the all of the patrons in the bar came forward and introduced themselves to Harry, Elen and I were completely ignored for the most part, those that did notice were shocked that we existed.

After what seemed like forever Hagrid finally said that it was time for us to go and we stepped out the back and stopped in front of a brick wall.

"See Harry you're famous"

"Yes, but why am I famous?"

"And why were people shocked that we were there?" Elen and I asked at once

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that" he said as he turned back to the wall.

He tapped several bricks with his umbrella and the wall opened up to expose a street swarming with people and lined with shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally" Hagrid said

Diagon Ally was not only a complete and total sensory overload but was simply a marvelous place. Hagrid pointed out different shops as we walked down the street.

"But Hagrid I don't have any money" Harry said

"Neither do we" Me and Winnie said at once.

"Well there's yer money, Gringotts wizard bank" Hagrid said pointing to a huge marble building at the end of the ally.

'_Whoa that place is huge'_ I thought

'_Yeah it sure is'_ Elen said

* * *

**_AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think by hitting the review button down at the bottom :D All flamers will serve a lifelong detention with Umbridge!_**


End file.
